Stolen Heart
by BrokenIce and MisleadingSkates
Summary: All Izaya wanted was his paedophillic heart back. Was that too much to ask for? IzMk


**Stolen Heart  
>BrokenIce and MisleadingSkates<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...-sulks-**

* * *

><p>"You stole my heart."<p>

"Eh?" Mikado would have laughed at how ridiculous that sounded, especially coming from the stern man who stood in front of him. But judging from the lack of playfulness on the other's expression, it wouldn't be too wise to even let a twitch of a smile come to the surface. Unsure of what to do next, Mikado's fingers clutched tighter on his school bag to keep himself from fiddling too much and tried with all his strength not to scream and run away right that second. Even when Masaomi would've surely advised him to do so.

The man in front of him had his hands places at his hip and his eyes glued to Mikado's. One foot was impatiently tapping on the concrete sidewalk in front of Mikado's apartment and his forehead was starting to furrow.

"And I want it back." Izaya said this with deliberate slowness , like a parent who had to explain to their confused children something they didn't understand.

"I want it back. Now." Don't get the informant wrong. He did not wake up on that particular Wednesday morning and suddenly stormed here without second thoughts. Of course not. He had a legitimate reason to be here. And Mikado was the source of all his current problems for the past few weeks. Indirectly. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Izaya was spending days and nights wondering why all he could do was think about a particular boy, a _very_ young boy, with pale skin, thin lips, a narrow face and those most amazing pair of blue eyes. It has turned into a major unhealthy obsession. Just having thoughts about the boy's name made him restless and excited.

Namie had obviously not helped when Izaya voiced out his thoughts to her. She simply arched her eyebrow at her boss, wondering why in the world he would discuss such pointless matters with her. But nevertheless, she'd be lying if she said she was not amused.

Namie stared at Izaya from the second floor of his office, pausing half way from putting a book back on the shelf. "..."

"No response?" Izaya asked as he spun around and around in his chair. "Maybe it's just the love I normally feel toward my pretty humans. The symptoms are similar, but….it's also a little different…from what I usually feel," he grinned and tried to play with new ideas on this matter in his head. Viewing it from every single angle.

Namie rolled her eyes, resuming her task shelving books in her hands. "You sound like a paedophile," a chuckle, "should I call you that from now on?" Izaya's chair came to an abrupt stop. And Izaya himself suddenly had a serious look on his face. He leaned in and propped his elbow on his dark desk. Resting his chin on top of his laced together fingers, deep in thoughts. Namie groaned. Wondering what he was up to now. An attempt to make a fool out of her boss turned out to be exactly the reason why Izaya, a week later, stood in front of Mikado's door.

"You see here now, Mikado-kun." Izaya cleared his throat, "You have been distracting me from my work so seriously lately because everyday I go to work I would be greeted by the word: 'paedophile' and then I would face more of this ridiculous insult later on in the same day, and that results in my foul mood. I wasn't even bothered to get some annoying people shipped to the other side of the world, and tha-"

"But, what does that have to d-"

"Ah ah ah, that wasn't very polite to cut me off Mi-chan!" Izaya brought his index finger to Mikado's lips, successfully shutting the younger boy up. _Soft just how I imagined it. _Izaya licked his lips. Mikado swallowed, suddenly feeling a chill down his spine and awkward at the nickname Izaya gave him on the spot.

"Now. Where was I up to?" Izaya lightly moved his finger across to Mikado's cheek, drawing patterns "Oh yes, the people I had to get rid of. And then…" Mikado switched off, all he concentrate on was the ticklish feeling of Izaya's finger as it dipped lower and swirled love hearts down his neck. This whole thing was starting to get rather distracting for Mikado and it left goosebumps wherever it touched. He had to think fast to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. He sent a longing glance to his apartment just behind Izaya and decided it was no longer safe to stay there today.

"so things turned out quite the oppos-" _Should I go to Masaomi's? Or maybe I should first find Heiwajima-san to get rid of Orihara-san? _

"Are you even listening to me, Mi-chan?" Izaya slightly pinched Mikado's cheek with his wandering fingers. Suddenly Mikado could relate to why Shizuo always called Izaya a flea.

Izaya was really annoying.

"Um…Orihara-san, sorry to interrupt, but I just remembered I needed to do something very important. Maybe next time I can listen to your er…complaint."

Izaya sighed. "That was a very fail attempt of escaping, Mi-chan. I expected more from you." Mikado coloured.

"I-I-um.." Izaya's eyes were devious.

"If I were you, I would have done_ this _to distract me." All at once, Izaya wrapped his arm around Mikado's waist and the other hand grabbed the boy's chin and tilted upwards. Mikado's eyes widened in horror at what obviously was going to happen next. Izaya closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Mikado froze at the contact but his mind was all in a mess. _This is... this is…! What the hell is he doing with his tongue? This is_… Mikado moaned into the kiss. Izaya smirked, he had wanted this for the whole week and he knew he was good at this. He took his time to explore every inch of the hot cavern. Though he was a bit disappointed at the lack of response apart from the occasional moans of pleasure.

Mikado's body had finally gotten over the initial shock and common sense was starting to kick back in_. Oh my god! What if the neighbours saw us? _His hands inched upwards to grab Izaya's fur jacket to push the older one away but surprised them both when he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Izaya chuckled at this unexpected turn of events and pulled them apart.

"Someone is a little bit too eager." Izaya took pleasure at the look of dread on the younger boy's face afterwards, "and about now would have been the time where I would make the run for it." Mikado looked dazed.

"Do you understand now? That is how you run away from a situation you don't want to face." Mikado secretly wondered if Izaya did that little demonstration to all the people who tried to avoid Izaya. Which implied, a lot of people.

"And that brings back to why I am here in the first place. About my heart…" Mikado groaned inwardly dreading what he was going to be forced to do for something he wasn't even responsible for. Or even worse. Another round of Izaya's brainless talk because nothing could be more boring and torturous. "I was called a paedophile quite a number times this week by my secretary and it sure isn't a pleasant feeling. But all aside I have decided that I do not want it back anymore."

Escape was completely out of the question with Izaya's arms still wrapped snugly around his waist.

_Wait…Wha-? _

"Does that mean…I'm free to go?" Izaya chortled at Mikado's naivety.

"Noooooooo, it just means I have found another way for you to repay me." Mikado wasn't certain he wanted to hear the final verdict.

"I want yours for keep now. Hmm…I'm sure Kishitani will be overjoyed when I tell him to excavate your heart. With that weird hobby of his, I'm sure he'd took a fantastic job."

_WHAT?_

"Oh, but don't worry-"

_I'M WORRYING!_

"It won't hurt, he'll knock you out beforehand,"

_KNOCK ME OUT?_

Mikado gave a nervous laugh, forcing himself to stay calm. "Y-You shouldn't j-joke like that." he inwardly cursed at the pathetic broken up syllables coming from him.

"Do I look like I am joking to you, Mikado-kun?" Izaya pouted. _No…you don't. And that scares me. _

"Ah, I see. You think it is ridiculous-" Mikado nodded furiously, "that only _your _heart is being taken out. That you're wondering about mine." Mikado stopped nodding.

"Hmm…I see your point. Maybe we should get our hearts stitched together!"

_..._

"You know, so there's half of each other in both our bodies. How _romantic~!"_ Izaya brought his hands up to Mikado's shoulders in excitement, shaking him.

...

...

...

...

Just when Izaya was starting to think that he might have gone a little over the top, Mikado tiptoed and sealed their lips together in a scorching kiss. Izaya beamed at how Mikado liked the idea of his romanticism. When they parted from their second kiss, Mikado smiled at Izaya.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Orihara-kun," Mikado widened his smile, which appeared quite forced to Izaya. Then he promptly bolted.

Izaya stared at the sprinting figure in Raira Academy's uniform already two streets down, his school bag bobbing up and down by the boy's side.

He let out a long sigh, "Geez, Mikado-kun. I was only joking."

* * *

><p><strong>This is so random with no interesting plot whatsoever. I admit. It's just a whole story about nothing really. o3o This is pretty much what happens when you deprive me of internet and any sort of entertainment. aka I write a lot of useless trash. For those who read till now, I am so proud of you! Because I'm pretty sure I would have stopped ages ago. ;D But you guys are awesome~! <strong>

**Luv ya!**

**~Always BrokenIce and MisleadingSkates~**


End file.
